1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary apparatus having magnetic heads and more particularly to a rotary apparatus having a head mounting structure adapted to control the head position thereby to facilitate the tracking control of the magnetic head position during the operation of reproducing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional apparatuses used in magnetic recording and reproduction employ control signals recorded on a magnetic tape to control the positions of the pertinent rotating magnetic heads relative to the magnetic tape so as to obtain optimum tracking conditions for the recording and reproduction. This is because unfavorable tracking deviations are unavoidable on account of elongation or contraction of the magnetic tape or of the difference between individual recording and reproduction apparatuses used. Magnetic heads may also be swerved away from the track when the running speed of the magnetic tape is changed to switch over from one picture to another such as still, slow, and high-speed pictures, as the control signal is then unable to control the head positions. To prevent this, automatic tracking is used to bring the magnetic heads back to the center of the recorded track. In order to facilitate the automatic tracking, a conventional apparatus uses a means for adjusting the height of a magnetic head by means of two rectangular piezoelectric elements bonded to form a bimorph vibrator which is placed in between the magnetic head and the rotary drum motor shaft therefor. However, since the distance between the outside diameter of a cylindrical rotator and a drum motor shaft is short in such a rotary magnetic head apparatus, a proper movable range of the magnetic head necessary for optimum tracking is attainable only if the said bimorph vibrator is made very thin. Very thin piezoelectric vibrators are, however, not easy to manufacture, and, in addition, very fragile that they may be easily broken during such processes as mounting magnetic heads upon them and adjusting the positions of the magnetic heads. The fragility of the piezoelectric vibrators result in a lower manufacturing efficiency.
The present invention will eliminate the above mentioned drawbacks.